


死后同眠|Sleep When We're Dead

by wendywindy



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00-agents are vengeful creatures, Canon-Typical Violence, Cold, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, No one hurts Bond's Q with impunity, Quartermasters are tough little creatures, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Torture, Whump, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywindy/pseuds/wendywindy
Summary: Bond之前不是没经历过囚禁关押和严刑拷打，但不同的是这次Q也在。任务出了状况，他们都被连累了。Bond清楚眼下指望别人来营救希望渺茫，如果那些混蛋抓住他的软肋，后果将不堪设想，况且，这个软肋并不在他自己身上。





	死后同眠|Sleep When We're Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep When We're Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938457) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> 警告：比起我往常的作品，这篇要更黑暗些，同样，我只有先写了“hurt”，才能有后面的“comfort”，tag里也承诺了这会是个HE :)

**译者注：**

感谢太太的授权！

当时我跟太太夸下海口说要一个月译完，结果三次元状况频出蹉跎了大半个月，现在要抓紧赶工了，我会尽力快更。

今天依然是个没找到beta的翻译君，请大家尽管捉虫。

 

 

 

**正文：**

在Q被冻到半死之前，那些人已经足足把他吊了三天。

考虑到军需官为工作牺牲睡眠的偏好，用不准睡觉来折磨他听起来简直像个笑话，但007多次亲身体会过这类拷问手段是如何难捱，况且Q从没接受过反刑讯训练。这次任务由Q现场提供技术支持，本应风平浪静。明显没人预料到他们两个都会被抓。对方把Q和007一起关在一栋废弃建筑物里，试图从他们嘴里撬出点情报。

为规避后续可能产生的法律责任，监禁者们并没使用那种会在人体上留下永久瘢痕或伤残的审讯手段，但这绝不是什么好事。Leonid公司非常专业，在它完美的合法运输公司表皮下，隐藏着一群丧心病狂冷酷无情的毒品走私贩子。虽然眼下这群人看起来并不想多生事端，但他们也下定决心要弄清楚Q和Bond到底是谁，会对自己构成多大威胁。

很明显，Q是软肋。007从一开始就明白，这让他恼怒到想大叫。关押他们的人也迅速意识到了这一点：能让James屈服的刑讯手段注定非常残暴，会造成永久损伤。所以他们先把他的嘴堵住捆在一旁，然后把注意转到看起来更好说话的那个人身上。007被封住嘴不能出声，当他气急败坏地试图挣脱背后难缠的束缚时，Q被吊在房间中央，五花八门的问题正朝他狂轰滥炸，而他从始至终只能脚尖着地。在同个房间的角落，007几乎被忽略了，他只能干看着一直拒绝开口的Q，心中恐惧与时俱增。Q的骨气令人称道，也让Bond对这位新任军需官更为激赏，但Q最后还是要撑不住了。

仅靠吊着的两只手腕支撑身体并不能维持太长时间，这是个生理常识。除非这个人能双脚踏地维持站立，将一些体重分担到他的脚上，人体内的横膈膜才会正常工作。这意味着如果Q想顺畅地呼吸，他必须保持清醒或至少用双腿站立，不能只是无力地挂着。如果他被吊得更高一些——双脚彻底脱离地面，那会更糟，因为这迫使他必须定期把自己的身体向上拉起，类似完成引体向上，才能让他的横膈膜不时有机会正常收放张弛。 鉴于Bond以往从没见过Q做过引体向上，如果军需官不得不以此方法自救，双零特工真的不确定他能坚持多久。

即便换做Bond本人站在那里被监禁者们扔下，浑身发抖，双腿发沉，那也会是种酷刑。

整整三天。有人来给他们喂过水，但水量很少，也只有寥寥几次。在首轮问题轰炸过后，监禁者们减轻了攻势，意识到了007对这种事情早有心理准备，连Q也出奇地固执。但第三天，他们又开始例行公事卷土重来，007恨不得瞪死他们。筋疲力尽的Q将他顶着乱发的脑袋高高抬起，镜片后的眼里霎时布满恐惧，但片刻后，他又强把这些压了下去。

Q仍拒绝说话，只怒视着他们，他在过去的七十二小时里只可怜地得到过片刻休憩。他眼下隐有青黑，衬出暗绿的瞳孔，也让眼周肌肤看起来有种不健康的白。衣服在之前的挣扎中被弄得乱七八糟，头发也虬结成深色的一团，但他看起来仍然桀骜不驯，拒绝泄露他跟Bond是谁、他们为什么到Leonid公司打探、以及与此相关的任何信息。Q跟Bond一样，一定已经明白这群人不愿采取过激的逼供手段，因此不屑在乎那些加诸于身的残忍威胁，只将他们视若无物。当监禁者们详细描述接下来要对他使用的暴力手段时，他也只是略微瑟缩。其实在Q没来及掩饰之前眼里曾闪过一瞬纯然的恐惧，007看在眼里，心痛得缩成了一团。但军需官依然保持沉默，嘴巴铁板一块。

所以那群人变本加厉地折磨他。

第三天夜幕降临时，毒贩们拎着一只大桶走进来，二话不说就把桶里的水倒在Q身上，把他从头到脚浇个透湿。连007都吃了一惊，他试图快速弄清他们又要耍什么新花样，一边继续去磨捆住手的束缚。Q喘息着，想把眼里的水控出去，又怕甩掉自己的眼镜。当其中一个人把离Q最近的那扇摇晃的门打开时，007心下一沉，突然明白了他们的意图。那门直通到外。为了避免引起不必要的注意和防止他们逃跑，关押者们似乎已经把Bond和Q带到了相当偏远的地方。眼下刺骨的秋风像一位不速之客，正急切地从门外吹进来。即便湿透了的Q还没开始在冷风中瑟瑟发抖，Bond也能立刻预见到接下来会发生什么。

“我觉得你很快就会意识到配合我们的好处。”男人提着湿淋淋的水桶丢下这么句话，再次把Bond和Q单独晾在了房间里。

007被防水胶带紧紧绑在房间远端的管道上，除了坐下或站着，什么也不能做，他也正经受着气温骤降的侵袭。但Q浑身湿透了，还站着，整个人瘦得活像只格力犬，007身上是干的，他可以把腿蜷向身体，也有足够的空间活动以创造一些可观的热量，眼下，他希望把这些全给Q。“该死……！”Q喃喃自语道，他原本没打算出声，但寒风吹透了湿哒哒的衣服，他忍不住浑身一哆嗦。 自从确认双零特工暂时无事相对安全后，他一眼也没看过Bond，他需要集中注意保持站姿，现在还要咬紧牙关不要打颤。Q尽可能地把自己缩在一起，手臂紧贴着低垂的头，同时笨拙地在双脚之间调整着平衡。

但之前他确实瞥过007一眼，试图挤出一个无比虚弱的微笑。铁石心肠如Bond，也不禁为这一瞬坚强而心碎。“眼下这情况……跟之前的计划有些出入，是吧？”他打着寒战说道。

Bond想给Q一个鼓励的目光。当下自己的无能为力让他心如刀绞，这比任何拷打都要痛苦百倍，除了看着Q替他受刑之外，他真的什么也做不了。Bond习惯于独自应付任务，自己承担失败带来的后果。绝不是这样。他怀疑这些人清楚：单单把Q这么吊起来就足以让他痛彻心扉。

现在还没到冬天，但夜晚也寒气逼人，太阳下山后Q的处境愈发艰难，他不仅生理不适，而且全身虚弱。 Bond根本睡不着，因为Q一直呼吸急促全身发抖，牙齿咯咯打战，冻僵的肌肉也在不停颤动，他竭力想让腿休息一会儿，但稍微一动，吊手的绳子就像狂风中的树杈一样吱吖作响。Bond强迫自己盯住Q，当他疲惫的腿突然支撑不住让所有体重急坠在手臂上、当Q忍不住打了瞌睡，或有更危险的类似情况发生时，Bond只能挣扎着弄出些声响，试图透过封住的嘴向Q大喊，唯恐他身体中的横膈膜失去对肺的调控，让他在昏迷中窒息。万幸的是，Q总能在片刻后恢复意识，或许呼吸困难和饥寒交迫也在强迫他保持着清醒。Bond还在尽力尝试挣脱着束缚，尽管进展缓慢。

天色亮起来，Q整个人像被解冻了，但远没到温暖那份上。眼下Bond已经打定主意要把这群混蛋扔进无间地狱，即使代价是赔上他自己的性命。Q几乎失去了意识，仍在可怜地发抖，在徐徐升起的稀薄朝阳中，这种颤动让人看得一清二楚。即便007不能亲自确认他的军需官现在身体状况如何，他也能听见Q不时发出的小声啜泣。他全身紧绷、不停打颤，竭力产生更多热量，这声音大概由此而来。

太阳升起后不久，那群人又摇摇晃晃地拎着另一桶水进来了。007捆在身后管道上的手开始疯狂挣扎，令这些人望而却步，吓得几乎要丢下手里的桶。尽管他们早就确认管子结实到能够顶住像007这种强壮男人的反抗，但有人还是忍不住瞥了眼水管。

两个男人转过身，再次把冷水浇在了已经浑身湿透的Q身上，军需官站在那摊水洼里，破天荒地，开始乞求：“不，求你！”他中途呛住了，最后只吐出噎在嘴里的那些水，抖得更加厉害。饥寒交迫和缺乏睡眠像张血盆大口，开始啃噬Q的神经，实话说，这甚至要比007经历过的某些折磨更为残酷。 Bond向前用力挣扎着，只想替Q忍受这些痛苦，只要这一切能结束。

然而，他只能被迫看着其中一个男人傲慢地笑着，上前卡住Q的下巴。军需官抬头失神地望向敌人，睫毛被冷水打湿成数绺，映衬在湿滑苍白的皮肤上显得格外黑沉。

“现在想开口了吗？”

“不。” 军需官这次的回复比以往慢了半拍，好像他在费力思量。Bond痛苦地留意到Q已经不再试图倔强地瞪着他们，毫无疑问是没力气了。

“算了吧，小子。”那男人圆滑地接口道，007对他使用的那个蔑称无名火起。确实，Q是MI6史上最年轻的军需官，连Bond一开始都拿他的年龄开过玩笑，但Q同样也聪明绝顶——这样轻蔑地叫他“小子”无疑是在抹杀他的技术、他的才智、以及他无数次拯救特工和任务的功绩。“你肯定知道我能立马叫停这些，我也不喜欢折磨别人。”

“你……”Q的声音虚弱又飘忽。他脚下不稳，必须得不停轮换双腿才能靠自己的力量站起来。但他舔了舔冻得发紫的嘴唇，继续说道：“你别想……骗我。”

007胸中翻涌过一阵强烈的自豪，他隔着封嘴的胶带发出了赞同的嘘声，根本没费劲掩饰。 所有人都转而怒视他，除了Q，Q可能没听见，也可能是根本没力气表态。在场罪犯的头目怒气冲冲地瞪向007，被迫把注意力转到这个更难搞的俘虏身上。“你也想整天吊在那里脚尖着地冻得发抖？”他厉声喝道，突然从背后踢了一脚Q的腿以示泄愤。随着肩部咔嗒一声脆响，绳索立刻勒紧了军需官伤痕累累的手腕，他随之发出痛苦的尖叫，泪水从眼里涌出，挾着脸上之前残留的水珠汇流而下，007束手无策，只能旁观。Q花了很长时间才自己用脚艰难找回平衡，没人能帮他。

“ _挺住，_ _Q_ _，坚持。我绝不会让这些混蛋杀了你，我要让他们血债血偿。_ ”007心里狂怒地赌咒着，继续扭着自己的手。他一刻不停地挣弄着防水胶带，虽然还没挣脱，但他已经能感受到胶带边缘在一寸寸开裂， 其他部分也开始破损，“ _现在坚持住，等我。_ ”

眼下007真的不在乎Q是否会泄露MI6的机密——在Bond心中，这些对Q的安全来说都要靠边站，至少现在是这样。 Bond从没料到自己会这么在乎Q，但此刻狂怒卷挟着保护欲像风暴一样积蓄在他胸间，很明显这个瘦削的IT男远比他想象中还要重要。Q脸上流露出的心灰意冷和筋疲力尽是当前最大的威胁，007担心他迟早会面临体力和精神的双重崩溃。痛苦比疲惫更容易忍受，个别伤口疼总比全身冰冷四肢酸痛好过些，Q能神志清醒地坚持到现在已经让Bond非常惊讶了。因为他看起来那么……脆弱易碎，瘦骨如柴，毫无设防，让007不禁为他深深担忧。

“嘴硬下去没什么好处。”审问者再次凑近Q，继续说道。如此一来Q茫然的眼睛除了看向他几乎没有别的选择，“你知道吗？就算你没湿得像只溺水的老鼠，力气透支了体温也会失调。所以别这么倔强，把我想知道的东西告诉我，然后你和你朋友就能离开了。”

这次Q都没回答，只咬紧打颤的牙关缓缓眨了下眼，拒绝吐露任何信息。监禁者们气恼地涨红脸，007担心他们最终会忍不住采取残酷的报复手段，但之前审问Q的那个男人却猛地转过身，大步流星朝007走来。

Bond毫不畏惧，心中反而有种近乎自虐的痛快。一想到自己从始至终都是个被遗忘的旁观者，他性格里的暴虐因子——那头野兽就在心中蠢蠢欲动。即便知道自己会挨揍都没让他皱一皱眉头，因为这至少意味着Q能清静安全地呆一会儿。他的手绑在身后水管上动弹不得，Bond用双腿使力，徐徐站起。

但Q总会来保护他的特工。

“Siger Q. Holmes！”军需官突然脱口而出，整个人都在抖，话音听起来急促又虚弱，眼里怒火中烧，还混杂着一些缺乏睡眠带来的癫狂。所有人都转身盯着这个黑发男人，他挺直身体强打精神，不再濒临崩溃。“这是我的名字。也是你们想得到的信息之一。”

007忍不住嘶吼出声，不幸的是，所有人都认为Bond的暴怒坐实了那信息的真实性。说真的，Bond实际上并不知道这名字是真是假：Q就是 _Q_ ，他从没想过要问他的真名。在Bond看来，Q在外界用的所有代称都如化名般空泛。而且他对“Q”这个字母称谓的反应速度快到好像他生来就叫这名字一样。

审问者好似捕食的猫一般双眼放光，他慢条斯理地踱回Q身边，“你为谁工作？”

Q的眼神再次犹豫了，Bond暗自咒骂，一时松口或许使Q更安全，但他再次拒不开口会让审问者的耐心完全耗尽。Bond第无数次尝试挣脱贴在他嘴上的胶带自己开口，但仍没成功。

“我说。”那人重复道，凑上前用他满是横肉的手攥住Q的一只手臂。 Bond注意到了Q掠过的眼神，他几乎在满足地松口气——他已经那么冷，以至于这点温热都能让他如获新生。“Holmes先生，你为谁工作？”

Q抖得像筛糠，用不知哪来的力气撇起嘴，对一个眼下浑身湿到能拧出十斤水的人而言，这看起来相当凶狠。他试了几次才没让颤抖的牙打断自己的话，但审问者一直等着，最后，军需官带着平静的恶意说：“自己去查。你找的会比我的解释更全面。”

Bond想知道Q在搞什么把戏。如果能这么轻易地在网上查到军需官的背景，那MI6早就面临安全危机了。实际上，Q每隔一段时间都要炫耀他对MI6的安保系统和防火墙所做的升级。因此一定有什么Bond不知道的事。Q身边的那个男人似乎对此有些抵触，但他也能看出俘虏脸上愤怒又倔强的表情。审问者一脸阴沉地来回扫视着Q跟Bond，后者正不知所谓地朝他怒吼，虽然在胶带阻隔下那声音微弱到刚能够听见，那人最后将目光停在Q身上，对着他偏向一旁的脸狞笑道：“你会开口的。Henslow，把他的胳膊卸下来，只卸一边——我要让他尝尝痛苦的滋味，别废了他。”

Bond往前猛扑了好几次（当然还是没挣脱，只让肩膀勒得更紧，身后水管咣咣作响），在胶带后含糊地破口大骂，Q的眼睛瞬间瞪大，肾上腺素多少冲散了他的恍惚，当那个寸头壮汉朝他走来时，他不能自已地尖叫道：“不！”大块头看上去并不热衷做这事——说明这个组织并没像其他同行一样“邪恶”到习惯于犯下这种暴行。但当Q开始踢打抗拒时，那人也没犹豫。Q像受惊的兔子一样拼命扭动跟挣扎，他镜片后淡榛色的眼眸在恐惧下睁大了，他坚持瞪着这个将要加害他的家伙。当那只大手攫住他的肘弯，他情不自禁地大喊道：“不要……求你了！” Bond死都不愿听他的军需官求饶，但这种情况下最仁慈的选择大概是看向一边，竭力无视Q喋喋不休的惊惶恳求。“求你别这样…..！不，住手！”

Bond只能盯着墙，但他清楚地听到审问者冷漠地打断道：“那你会交待吗？”

然后Q，这个固执的、愚蠢的、勇敢的生物，仅仅犹豫了一瞬，答道：“不。”

片刻之后Q凄厉的尖叫响彻屋顶，但仍没压过关节错位发出的那声令人作呕的脆响。

~^~

Q又湿透了。那群人似乎正变得越来越有耐性，将这种反复无常的策略运用自如。两个俘虏再次被扔下，只能这么干耗着，坐立不宁。 Q呻吟诅咒着，除了这些他没说过任何一句话，尽管胳膊脱臼后他没忍住哭过一小会儿。现在他站着，咬牙忍痛一言不发。他把头靠在没受伤的那只手臂上，双眼紧闭，似乎这样就可以无视掉一切。Bond十分肯定，当肾上腺素耗尽、Q的疲惫卷土重来时，脱臼带来的疼痛会越来越难以忽视，而且当下睡着或腿软导致窒息的风险也不复存在，因为Q的一只手臂承受了所有体重，那一定痛得钻心，另一边受伤的胳膊也会火辣辣地疼。所以Q眼下根本不可能睡着。

Leonid公司的人或许认为自己已经足够仁慈，因为他们没用见血的手段，也没严刑逼供。但实际上他们这种折磨更糟，Bond都不知道Q要怎么从这场伤害中恢复过来，他甚至不确定Q能不能恢复。

“会好的，Q。”他想这么说，好像不停重复这句话就能让希望成真一样，实际上，这或许是个彻头彻尾的谎言，但军需官也没力气注意这个，Bond一时不能逃脱，所以只能以此打发时间。 他能看出Q的神志在愈发昏沉，他只期望这一切结束后自己能把Q完好无损地带回去。

Q一定要安然脱险，那群人必须血债血偿，除此之外的任何结果Bond都拒绝接受。

James气恼地拼命挣脱着束缚，终于证实了他之前的怀疑和担忧：胶带里埋了一截胶线，这解释了为什么他的进展会如此缓慢。但如果那群人打算晾着他们，他正好可以趁其不备做些事情，事实上只要时间充裕，双零特工可以从这世上的任何地方逃脱。现在他至少感觉到那段线了，Bond一直在拉扯胶带，指尖麻木，也擦破了皮。Q虚弱到不行的时候就会失去平衡，或忍不住想歇一下他的腿，随之而来的就是断断续续的尖利的痛哭，这是唯一能干扰到Bond的事情。每当Q呼痛时，Bond就得停下手里的活，紧闭双眼，胸腔里浸满了痛苦和其他相似的情绪。有时Q也会呜咽，总之他吊在那里，怎么都不得安宁。

当夜幕再次降临时，Q正无意识地低声咕哝，007觉得后背阵阵发凉。

屋里没人监视，除了有人会不时从门外瞥一眼。他们晚上自己呆着，所以除了Bond，没人能听见Q轻柔的带着哭音的低喃。那只是些无意义的短句，有关寒冷或疼痛，这种嘟囔明显是严重缺乏睡眠导致的精神恍惚。“冷……太他妈……冷了。”一阵急促又轻软的低语打断了Bond的进度，他之前还在撕扯着手腕上的胶带。“我怎么才能？……我想热起来？只想……暖和。”Q根本没法睡，虽然现在他已经完全是字面意义上的油尽灯枯了。

Bond打算在被发现之前加快进度。白天他好几次都被迫不耐烦地停下手里的活，因为门口有人查看他们。有时007这边会被完全忽视，有时来人会朝他投来一道试探的目光。尽管晚上他有的是时间，但挣脱的进度仍稳定地维持在十分缓慢的水平。唯一的干扰就是忍受着煎熬的Q，这个瘦弱的年轻人还强撑着保持清醒。

“Bond……Bond，为什么这么痛？”

双零特工停了手，无法回答。他把脸贴在肩膀上试着搓掉嘴上的胶带，但始终没能成功。Q的声音那么年轻和脆弱，落入Bond耳中，却像在他胸口捅了一个血洞。Bond从不知道自己已经习惯了那骄横又干练的声调——音色平和却满载力量与权威，现在听到它变成支离破碎的哭喊简直让人无比心碎。

Q喊的已经是007的真名，Bond本该担心，但眼下他根本不在乎。“过会儿就不痛了，Q，我保证。”Bond无声地回答，他盯住Q，想对这个根本无力看他的男人表达他的决心。军需官湿漉漉的脑袋从原本倚着的那只没受伤的手臂上滑下来，整个人立时往下一坠，同时嘴里挤出一声疼痛的嘶喊：“疼……！为什么？天呐，我好累……好困。”

天黑了，如果有守门的人，他也会很难熬。但实际只有007自己一个人见证军需官逐渐崩溃，他发出的声音慢慢从恸哭，变成埋怨，变成了乞求。一开始哀求的是Bond，后来变成了一个叫Mycroft的人，还有个叫Sherlock，但他最终总会绕回到“James”、“Bond”或“007”这几句上面。半夜里，他竟在断断续续地跟James讲话，虽然完全是单方面的，因为特工根本不能回答。他话里只有少数片段有意义，剩下的只能在007无助的愤怒上火上浇油，让他酸痛的眼里溢满泪水，他都不记得上次流泪是什么时候了。

天亮了，Q似乎都没注意到，熹微的阳光从那扇开着的门中照进来，冰冷的晨风也再次吹向Q透湿的身体，让他慢慢抬起头，安分起来。 他似乎站着睡着了，脱臼的胳膊被偶尔扯到时发出的呜咽是他还有意识的唯一迹象。他手腕数次被迫独自承担所有的体重，捆手的绳子边缘渐渐渗出了血迹。

Q几乎不再发抖了，007知道这是个非常、非常糟糕的征兆。

好在007眼下也终于成功把手腕上的胶带都撕掉了，他能感觉到捆着他的那段胶线露了出来。

他眼睁睁看着Q受折磨，每一秒都让自己更加怒火中烧。现在他已经濒临崩溃，一触即发。到时那些人必定要承受他洪流般肆虐的满腔怒潮。

关押者们走了进来，衣着整洁，休息充分，自信满满。007怒视着他们。Q把头垂在胸前，又开始呢喃，审问者上前掐住他的下颌强迫他抬起头。Q还是不停在嘟囔，只是声如蚊蚋，几乎听不清，Bond紧张起来，但审问者满意地笑了。眼下Q就是只开裂的水壶，在把秘密慢慢渗漏出去，只要他们能让他的注意转移到关键话题上，他迟早会招出点什么。“你今天已经吃了不少苦头。”审问者假意安慰道，007像条试图摆脱项圈的恶犬一样凶悍地朝前反抗，但依旧被无视了。Q困倦的双眼勉强睁开了一线，那只攫住下巴的手迫使他直视向前。“这些天很难熬吧，想好开口了吗？我们有很多问题等着问你，Holmes先生。”Q眉头紧锁，毫无生气地抿着嘴，关押者们似乎已经取得了一些成效——Q现在连自己身在何处都搞不清楚，更不用说被敌人审问这回事了。“我是你老板，Siger，现在回答问题。你们来这里干什么？告诉我。”Q缄默了更长时间，好像在组织语言，007陷入一阵挫败。他没生气，他早就想开了：MI6的任何情报都比不上Q的安危。任何人在这种情况下崩溃都没什么可指摘，因为他们缺少007受过的那种极端残酷的双零特工训练。

但Q再次开口，从打颤的齿间低声挤出一句话。审问者皱起眉头：“你说什么？”

“我……说……”Q一边喘息，一边恍惚地眨着眼，最后仍把那句子成功串了起来。“你……听起来……跟我老板差远了。”Q努力吞咽着，“而且她……也不叫我Siger。”007内心不顾一切地翻涌起一股令他心碎的骄傲。

审问者怒吼着反手给了Q一记狠戾的耳光，但他已经麻木到没有任何反应。只双腿绊了一下，还是站住了，脑袋再次无力地垂在胸前，双手高高吊在上方。

“很好。”那人咬牙切齿道，他的受挫让Bond揪成一团的心稍微好受了些。“那我们来试试另一位。”说完他转向Bond。Q的身体已经精疲力竭到陷入了自我保护机制，他甚至都没注意到这个。007放心地松了口气。

审问者朝他走来时，Bond抵着管子轻松坐起，带着歉意看向Q，“你可以下次再保护我，Q，现在让我自己来搞定他们。”那人在007面前蹲下，眼神怒不可遏。Bond知道这足以让这人失去警惕犯下大错，Henslow还在远处来回踱步，这点阵势还恐吓不了Bond。

“你已经看到了你同伴的下场。”另一个人把手搭在肩上冷漠地指着Q。“从你的脸色来看，那肯定让你很难受。”007嫌恶地眯起他蓝色的眼睛。面前的男人咧开一个油腻又倨傲的笑。“我知道你是个坚毅的人，但你的同事——朋友？不像你这么能熬，他正苦不堪言，我可以给你个机会了结这一切。如果你能爽快点如实回答问题，我就放了他。”男人耸了耸肩，继续道：“我甚至会一起放了你们两个。”

_“骗子。”_ 007心说，但他故意让眼里露出些拘谨的迟疑。审问者脸上浮现出一抹得意的奸笑，007知道，他的猎物上钩了。那人上前捏起粘在Bond脸上的胶带……这么撕下来肯定会有些疼，但非常值得。

“你会为了你朋友配合我们吗？”

Bond点点头，眼神低垂佯装愧疚和屈服。但他背后的手可一刻没闲，悄无声息地飞快动作着——007往后靠了靠掩住手部的最后一点小动作，直至胶带最后脱离皮肤的刺痛让他情不自禁瑟缩了一下，他才停了手。

“那好。”审问者把撕下的胶带夹在两指间，谨慎地问道：“首先让我们来确认：你是谁？”

“一个国际杀手。”几天没开口让Bond声音嘶哑，嗓子疼得像在伤口撒盐，但他仍咧嘴笑着回答——虽然那更像是狼对羊的狞视：“我会笑着让你为关押我们的每一秒付出代价。”

话音刚落，007朝前猛扑过去，手腕同时挣开了松脱的胶线。

Bond久未活动的肌肉早已僵硬，但他之前还是坚持坐着，静待几十小时等来这么个机会。他知道如何强行调动起自己的身体。早先他焦急地挣弄了很长时间才才最终摆脱难缠的胶带和胶线，现在他的肩膀尖叫着抗议，双腕鲜血淋漓，当他用手掐住那男人时，仍有一种被紧紧勒住的感觉。007非常想慢慢折磨他到死，让这人为所做的一切付出代价，但Bond也知道Henslow正在惊恐地尖叫，试图掏出枪。所以007利索地绞断了审问者的脖子，让惊惧的神情永远凝固在他脸上，然后马不停蹄转向Henslow，蛇一样舒展着跃起， 原本对准他的子弹擦墙而过，射中了审问者的尸体。007把自己和他抡到另一面墙上，同样用手扼住了这个男人，把他的头往墙上撞去。正当Henslow将枪口调转对准他时，双零特工横抡一腿扫向他的下肢，Henslow立时失去平衡摔倒在地，他也跟着倒了下去。但Bond轻盈得像一头捕猎中的黑豹，落地时完全不受冲击影响，明显两人间的训练差距十分悬殊。Bond一把夺过Henslow的枪，对准胸膛，一发毙命。

逃向门的另一个人下场如出一辙。007怒气填胸，但他能应付这个，愤怒只让他变得更为致命。

这些人以为他们可以肆无忌惮地虐待那个看似软弱可欺的人。但Bond再不能忍了，他的怒潮像被堤坝拦住暴涨的洪峰，开闸前的每一秒，破坏欲都在成倍增长。

五天来，这些人把Q冻透了，剥夺他的睡眠，威胁恐吓他。

作为回报，007把这幢废弃的小楼变成了人肉屠宰场。

~^~

这头暴怒的凶兽收割了十几条人命后走到Q身边，立刻敛起杀戮之气，此刻他浑身浴血，如若修罗，但当他抱起Q毫无意识的躯体时，下手谨慎又温柔。“Q， _Q_ ，没事了。Q，你能听见我说话吗？” 吊在半空的军需官全身狼狈不堪，眼下发肿，肤色暗沉，湿乱的头发缠成一团，垂在眼镜和耳朵上方。Bond的手乍碰到他时，他受惊似的稍抬了抬头，Bond贴得太近了，身周的热量让Q难以忽视。007不再指望他虚脱的军需官开口答话，直接上前伸手握住了Q的双腕，一手执起刚搜刮来的刀片。“ Q，这肯定会有点疼，但我保证下来以后你会好受很多。”

Q把头埋在Bond颈窝，特工斩断那根吊住Q的绳子时，胸前感受到了他因痛发出的嘶哑的尖叫。那是胳膊吊起时间过长突然垂下产生的酸疼，还有脱臼带来的剧痛，实际上Q软倒下来时，肩膀还发出了一声令人不适的脆响，Bond扔下刀（确认过周围没有其他威胁），接住倒下来的青年。怀中之人浑身瘫软，Bond怀疑他已经昏了过去，但Bond还是俯身把他轻柔地放在了地上，以防摔到军需官。

Q蜷着腿，脑袋倚在Bond肩颈之间，当007抱着他跪下来时，他立刻坐在了地上。这时Q还没完全失去意识，因为他闭眼靠在Bond坚实的身躯上急促地喘着气，嘤咛道：“ _冷。_ ”

Q全身上下无一处不凉，007的触碰引发了一连串剧烈的颤抖，痉挛让他那只脱臼的胳膊动弹不得，他只能对着Bond的领口小声呻吟。“我知道你很冷，Q，我会马上让你暖和起来。” Bond安慰道，不假思索地抵住Q的额头，左臂环过他的背，用手托起脱臼的胳膊，另只手握住Q的二头肌，固定住整条手臂。“嘘，抱歉——我知道很疼。”Q虚弱地扭了扭，发出一声抽噎，Bond腾出手检查时，发现他的胳膊已经阴差阳错地复了位，但毫无疑问还是会疼。这只手臂不能再乱动了，不然会影响康复，搞不好还会再次脱臼。

眼下最紧要的是让Q尽快暖和起来。

Bond逃脱后的第一时间就爽利无情地解决了迎面而来的每一个人，他也着实很擅长这个。保证没有漏网之鱼，没人能跑出去搬救兵。他也抓了一个人了解情况，逼问出了他们老巢在哪，以及会不会有人来增援。周围茂密的森林打消了空中来人的可能性，明显行车来路也漫长曲折，即便有人接近，007也足够反应和准备。而且他之前没给任何人留下呼救时间，即便发出消息，周遭信号也几近于无。

007一手托起他腿弯，一手卡在腋下，直身把Q抱了起来，尽管眼下军需官似乎找回了些力气，但他仍在不时颤抖。007注意到了Q的状况，保护欲夹杂着后怕让他心里五味杂陈，但他把这些情绪压在心底，跨过遍地横尸快步从刑讯室走向大厅。“你现在没心思看到这些倒省了不少麻烦，军需官。”他低语道，本想开个玩笑，但出口的声音低沉又粗砺，还混杂着强忍下去的怒意。双零特工是后天训练成的杀人机器，并非生来冷血无情，但现在007对自己之前造下的杀孽根本没有半分悔意。

Bond把他的军需官抱到了三楼的卧室，他选这间房的原因很单纯：里面有两张床，也没有尸体。Q之前受刑的地方离这里很远，而且屋里舒适温暖，虽然眼下这只让Q抖得更厉害。007躬身把他放在床上，然后快步折回大厅，脑海里盘算着自己要拿的东西。

特工很快回来了，Q脱离视线的每一秒都让他牵肠挂肚，尽管他还是额外花了时间找食物填了肚子。Bond还没失去理智，明白饿垮了对他们一点好处也没有，手里那瓶水更是生存必需。

Q蜷身侧躺着，受伤的胳膊无力地垂在腹部，被身体其他部位护住，他茫然地抬眼看向007走近的身影，虽然歪掉的眼镜让视线根本无法聚焦。Q小声呜咽着，试图远离这个靠近自己的金发男人，但却徒劳，只让身下的床单皱得更加厉害。Bond立刻蹲在Q身前，伸手拖起他的后脑，让他镇定下来。“Q，是我，是James。你跟我在一起。”

托之前发现的那台微波炉的福，瓶里的水现在是热的，瓶口凑近Q的嘴唇时，军需官吃了一惊。但他一感受到水的热度，就竭力向前凑去，如果不是左臂疼得动不了，右手还在身下，他早就伸手捧住了瓶身。007欣慰地笑了一笑，都没意识到自己的手在抚摸Q那头乱发。喂过热水，Q体内也许已经开始暖起来了。

下一步可能会有些困难。007移走Q嘴边的瓶子(他再以这种速度喝水只会让自己反胃或窒息)，他失落地小声哼哼着，但当007把他再次抱起来时，那哼声立刻变成了含糊的惊叫。特工一边安慰Q，用一种与先前施暴时截然相反的温柔让他平静下来，一边走进盥洗室。早先007已经将淋浴调到了合适的温度。他翻遍这栋楼也没找到浴缸，所以只能将就用这个。007放下Q，让他背靠毛玻璃门坐着，摘下眼镜，当机立断开始帮他脱衣服。Q的衣物大半湿漉漉的，正时刻从体表带走仅存的热量，这对他暖起来毫无益处，所以必须扒下它们。肿胀严重的左肩、因颤抖绷紧的平坦腹部、挺翘的臀、细瘦的腿……大片苍白的肌肤裸露在眼前，可007根本顾不得尴尬，只果断地把Q扒得一干二净。在其他任何场合下，这情景都会有些窘迫和滑稽，当然，007也从没想过要把自己的军需官剥光。

Q似乎非常混乱，这很不好笑。他一直试图捶打James，不管那动作多么无力跟笨拙，他好像以为自己还被吊在半空，于是努力抵抗着睡意不昏过去。这无疑是个奇迹，但也令人为难。当熟悉的特工出言安抚时，Q只消停了一会儿。虽然眼皮已经沉到睁不开，但他还是困惑地皱起眉头喃喃质问着，话里全是只言片语，往往说到一半就停下来，又回到眉间紧锁的状态。James脱下他的内衣和裤子，Q立刻无声抽噎了一下，显然被吓到了。特工不得不立即伸手捧住Q的头来获得他的注意，同时让自己凑近了些，以便近视的Q茫然睁眼时能马上认出自己。Bond花了好一会才熬过Q的这段认知障碍，艰难地让他放下了戒备。

眼下浴室里氤氲着温暖的水汽，007也脱下衣服，反正最后他们都会湿透的，但愿Q能暖和起来。

Bond想把Q抱到花洒下方，可他一点儿也不配合。实话说，Bond多少预料到了这个，Q现在意识不清，任何风吹草动都会让他联想起不久前那些残忍痛苦的经历，错以为自己还在被浇湿受冻。所以当一阵温暖的水流倾洒在Q身上（Bond用宽阔的肩背挡在他身前，大部分汹涌的水柱都打在了自己身上，这样也便于感知水温变化），Q又毫不意外地开始喊叫挣扎。“不！不不不，求你不要……”他呛住了，Bond竭力稳住他，最后两个人都坐到了地上。淋浴像温暖的雨水细密地从上方洒落下来，Bond让军需官坐在自己膝头，多少控制住了他的恐慌。干涸的血渍遇水溶解，从Q受伤更重的右手腕上流下，随着他虚弱的挣扎在手臂划过数道淡红的水痕。Bond用手抓住Q，有些恨自己，因为Q不想这样，而007却不能让他挣开。热水会让他暖起来。“求你了，别再折磨我！”Q一边哀求，一边踢打着墙。幸好他那点力气还不如一只猫咪大。

Bond心潮澎湃，他把Q牢牢抵在臂弯里，这既能防止他乱动，又能使他免受过多水流的冲击。热水打到Bond背上，又溅在Q身上，军需官还在想法设法从他怀里逃脱，Q用侧脸贴紧他的胸膛，湿发蹭过Bond的脖子和下颌，埋在他颈间惊恐急促地喘息，令人心疼不已。Bond把Q的一只手紧紧按在自己胸前，那手颤抖着，好像在竭力忍住不去乱抓乱挠把自己挣脱出来。

“没事了，Q。”Bond只能镇静地不断安抚他，“马上就好，你跟我在一起，没人要伤害你，我只想让你暖和起来，让你休息。” 007轻柔地抹去Q皮肤上的血迹，感受着掌下纤细的骨架和颤动的肌肉。

“……休息。”半晌Q重复道。

“对。”Bond在Q上方点点头，下巴的胡茬抵着Q乌黑浓密的头发，“你会好好休息的。”

“我……我不…… _不能_ ，一休息就会……痛。”

“这次不痛了Q，我保证。”

“然后喘不过气……”军需官的声音这时听起来如此年轻，汹涌的保护欲不禁再次翻腾上Bond心头。热水和蒸汽开始让Q慢慢回暖，双零特工努力抱紧他受伤的同伴，用温热赤裸的躯体覆住Q，同样用热量渗入他冰冷的肌肤。

“你再也不会被吊起来了，也不用强撑清醒维持呼吸。”Bond安慰道，尽管他也不清楚现在Q是否能听懂他讲话。 总之没人应该为了呼吸或安睡这种平常必要的生理需求战战兢兢。

这让Q安静了一会儿，尽管他仍不愿意沾水。007从始至终都在忍受着Q焦躁的扭动跟挣扎，他每次即将睡着的时候身体就猛地一个激灵。说实在的，Bond都不记得这种没有性意味的肢体接触上次发生在什么时候了。

Q的体温一接近正常，007就开始进行下一步：走出盥洗室，将自己跟Q擦干。这里有足够的浴巾能把Q从头到脚包裹起来，007匆匆拭干自己身上的水，留意到体表只有零星伤口，似乎那种纯粹又正当的怒火在冥冥中保护了他，因为其中最严重的也只是些擦伤、抓痕和青肿，外加之前磨破的手腕和指尖的酸疼。淋浴也把他身上不属于自己的血迹冲得干干净净。  

Bond套上件衣服，只来及捡起Q的眼镜，就匆忙抱起裹在浴巾中的瘦弱男人返回了卧室。

威胁势力死灰复燃至少也要一段时间，所以007决定充分利用这个间隙。他轻而易举地把Q从浴巾里剥出来，当肌肤暴露在冰冷的空气中时，Q明显又痛苦起来，但他这次没出声。Bond脱下自己的牛仔夹克（绒面衬里，触手温热，闻起来有他的味道），把它盖在Q身上，又覆上一层毛毯。尽管冲了热水澡，Q现在仍没能力维持住自己的体温，Bond犹豫片刻，就也躺在了Q的身边。因为他怀疑眼下Q连身下的床单都捂不热。

“不……好困。不能。”Q将鼻尖埋进Bond的夹克领口，无意识地低喃着，眼镜还在床头柜上，所以他脸上疲惫的表情毫无遮挡一目了然。

“妈的！凭什么我不能睡？”

虽然境况如此之糟，但听见平时一本正经的军需官这么骂出来还是让Bond忍俊不禁。可笑归可笑，但这大概是目前为止他听到的最接近正常句子的话。007放松下来，小心地从背后贴近Q的身体，轻声答道：“睡吧Q，现在安全了。”

“他们想……想知道我的名字，还有Sterling*的真名。”

“Sterling _在_ 这里。我是James，你现在跟我在一起，Q。”

Q疑惑地转过头，试图用裸眼看清007。“Bond？”

颤抖让他的身体难受得缩成一团，肩膀的肌肉根本不听使唤，Q又开始小声咒骂。为了不让他反复打颤，007这次义无反顾地用手环住Q的腰，让军需官向后靠，直到他裸裎的背脊贴紧自己的针织衫，倚在强壮温暖的胸膛上。Bond见机攫住Q的左臂抵在身下，以防它乱动造成伤势恶化。他的夹克仍盖在Q胸前，和床单毛毯一起为Q带来更多的热量。007本能地低下头在Q颈间喘息，任他的湿发蹭上自己的鼻子和面颊。

Q奇迹般地安分了下来。

尽可能地做好保暖工作后，双零特工感到一阵疲惫袭上心头。之前打斗带来的肾上腺素已然消耗殆尽，他现在全身乏力肌肉酸痛。虽然先前还不至于像Q那样煎熬到一刻没睡，但他也没怎么合过眼，眼下他头脑昏沉疲惫不堪。不一会儿手臂就沉沉压在了Q胸前，但年轻人似乎并不介意，他甚至无意识地朝后拱了拱。

“我们安全了Q。”Bond咕哝道，困意像黑潮一样逐渐淹没了他脑中的清明。其实那种说法并不完全准确，但这是当下他唯一能给出的承诺。好在他睡过去和Q恢复体温的这个当口没有其他威胁来袭。此刻掌下是Q光滑温热的肌肤，柔软又富有弹性，他下意识松开Q的手臂往上摸索，寻找怀中人怦然的心跳。Q动了动，但007太困了，并没留心，当他后知后觉到自己的动作和Q的反应时，Q灵巧的手指颤抖着握住了他。

“James？”Q喘息着再次呼唤道，声音闷在毛毯和Bond的外套里。

军需官总算叫对了他的名字，双零特工睁开眼，努力集中精神答道：“我在？”

“我现在能睡了……对吗？”

“对，睡吧。”

“我的肩……”Q吞咽着，清了清之前喊哑的嗓子，“……疼。”

Bond握紧他的手，“它会慢慢好转的，安心睡吧，Q。”

 “他们……他们想……让我开口。”年轻人放心地低声说起来。他扭动着身体，冰凉的脚缠上了Bond的小腿。“我不能？……我一个字也 _不会_ 说！”他拼命想要强调这点，心脏在Bond掌下越跳越快、越跳越沉。

Bond此刻全身脱力，尽管知道自己必须要眯一会儿才能够面对接下来可能出现的其他危险，但他还是强打起了精神。如果现在他就已经困得睁不开眼睛，那Q之前是怎么撑着没有睡着的？Bond吃力地叹口气，起身开始挪动军需官。他像对待易碎品一样小心翼翼地推了推Q，让他翻过身，夹克随之从毯子里掉出来。Bond筋疲力尽地平躺着，把Q揽在胸前，毫不在乎这个姿势看起来有多脆弱。

他们现在面对面，Q全身还在抖，但这次并不是因为担惊受痛、又冷又累，而是源于终于能睡的喜悦。他现在真切地感受着Bond的体温，情不自禁地全身放松。Q半睁着一只眼睛，目光在Bond脸上逡巡。

“有事等你醒过来再说。”007低声道，决意就这样安定一会儿，Q的身体轻得可以忽略，而且正飞快地暖和起来。 Bond迟疑地探出手，指尖踌蹰不前，但最后还是顺从自己的心意用指关节抚上Q的脸。这里至少被打过两次，还好并没明显伤痕，只留下了轻微红肿，007希望他能用手把这些抹去。“你是好样的Q。你……”他斟酌着说辞，手埋进浓密的黑发支起Q的头。Q把下巴抵在他右胸，淡榛色的眼眸迷朦地注视着他。“我们赢了，Q， _你_ 赢了，你战胜了他们。”

Q挤出一个微笑，双眼缓缓闭上，但这个形状古怪的笑仍留在他脸上。Bond托住Q的后颈，用手轻轻按揉着掌中的肌肤。Q已经睡着了，但007还是异常坚定地继续低声说着，话中不掩自豪之情：“是 _你_ 战胜了他们，我只是善后。”

~^~

后记

~^~

后来的情况证明了：无论何时只要有人搜索“Siger Q. Holmes”这个名字，Mycroft Holmes那边就会得到警报。007醒来蓄势待发的同时，直升机实际已经在前来支援的路上了，尽管树林繁密，他们仍找到了地方降落。首先迎接他们的是抛掷性武器，这当然是Bond干的好事。如果M得知他在确认对方身份之前忍住没动手（虽然他着实把他们吓了一跳），她一定会非常骄傲。一位手执雨伞的男人一脸漠然地迈出直升机，那冷酷戒备的表情令人十分不安，他声称自己是Mycroft Holmes。但这并没改善当下剑拔弩张的情势，因为Bond根本不认识他，这位Holmes先生也从没听说过Bond。Mycroft还带来了更多武装人员，即便007好勇斗狠身经百战，也不禁有所忌惮。   

“Mycroft。 James。”一个低沉的声音微喘着在身后响起，两人像训练有素的猎犬听到主人的呼哨一样立刻转过身，动作太过同步，显得有些尴尬。 眼下所有人都正盯着那个从楼里一瘸一拐走来的瘦削身影，他的腿抖得厉害，浑身只披着一条白色床单。Q中途绊了一下，不得不停下重新找回平衡，伸出一只手臂扯紧暂时蔽体的床单，手腕上还裹着绷带，那是凌晨他醒来时Bond帮他包扎的。Q的另一只手臂仍安然地被绷带松松吊在胸前。James有些迟疑，他想不顾一切跑去Q身边，又不愿背对眼前这些威胁。Q抬起布满血丝的眼睛看向他们，打断了他的纠结，“行行好，别互相拿枪指着了，万一走火我会崩溃的。”

Q流露出的这丝脆弱让007瞬间放下戒备，他用余光发现Mycroft也是如此，对方脸上完美的面具裂开一线，露出一种相当苦恼的神情。但007首先反应了过来，他放低武器，直接本能地奔向Q。好在军需官还能一脸疲惫地花时间解释：“别担心Mycroft。这是James Bond，我在MI6共事的特工。”

“特工？”Mycroft问道，James完全忽略了他，一手握枪，一手隔着床单托住Q的右肘，防止他倒下去。

“是双零特工。”Q犹豫了一下，没再多想就靠在了007身上补充道：“最优秀的特工，也是我现在还活着的原因。”

“既然这样，” Mycroft的回答依然谨慎，不过语气缓和了许多。“那很高兴见到你，Bond先生。”他摆摆手，直升机旁的那帮人全都放下了武器。

“我也是。”007低声回答，虽然他并无此意，只在例行表示礼貌。接着他低头在Q耳边咕哝道：“这他妈是谁？他怎么找到我们的？不是我要抱怨，我只想知道我用不用拿枪指着他。”

“别开枪。”Q飞快地回答，他现在整个人都缩进床单埋在Bond胸前。007毫不犹豫地把武器扔下，腾出双手本能地把Q搂得更紧。再次暴露在室外的冷空气中让Q又开始发抖，Bond对此大为光火。Q靠在他胸前打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛，再开口时语调比之前清晰放松了许多，“他会带我们回家，James，先回家。我保证之后会解释。”

“好，我等着。”特工答道，眼睛警惕地盯着上前接洽的人。没人端起枪，Mycroft也没能维持住自己的漠然，现在他脸上担忧又紧绷的神情十分真切，这让007稍微放下心来。

这群人没再停下多问，直接带领特工和军需官走向一旁等待的直升机，Q的手又从床单里滑落出来，手指竭力攥住Bond的夹克衫，“你不会离开的对吧？”

“Q，如果你刚刚那么乱动一番后还能安然无恙，以及别见人就报我大名，那你想让我呆多久我就呆多久，我发誓。”007答道，然后无视了别人帮手，亲自把Q抱上了直升机。毫无疑问，那位素未谋面的Holmes先生之后会要求他解释那栋房子里的满地横尸，但Bond不在乎。他看着Q，爱意混杂着松懈跟骄傲在胸中盘桓，这心花怒放的感觉无与伦比。怀中之人舒服地叹了口气，放松下来，毫无顾虑地再次沉入了黑甜的梦乡。

 

 

**译注：**

根据作者后来回复解释，Sterling是Bond任务中用的化名。

 

 

**作者注：**

感谢xphil98197快速帮我做了校对！！故事刚完结时我总会变得非常不耐烦……所以只能去找我认识的编辑来帮忙改稿；）


End file.
